The Legend of Link: The Scars of Time
by Gargravarr
Summary: Sequel to Heroes of Time. Time has moved on, the world has changed. From the shadows of ancient history, legends long since forgotten will awaken once more to shake civilisation to the core. Be careful what you wish for.
1. Prologue

I'm back!  
It's been one year to the day since I started Heroes of Time. It's incredible to think I worked on it for nearly a year. So, to celebrate its anniversary, which was a somewhat life-changing event for me, I believe the time is right to begin work on Scars. However, I cannot guarantee when updates will be made. Please be prepared for up to a month between them. I am very, very sorry but my job is killing me. Please check my Twitter feed (linked in my profile) for status updates and my progress on the next chapter.  
I would like to thank everyone who commented on the finale of Heroes, and I hope I can welcome most of you as regular readers here. My apologies I haven't been able to personally reply to you personally; I will try to in time. To all new readers, I would recommend reading Heroes of Time first; this sequel ties in very heavily with my previous work and might not make sense out of context. Heroes is being slowly edited and streamlined; this version will remove inconsistencies and correct mistakes I made, and will eventually be compiled into PDF. Some PDFs of Heroes are available from my website (also in my profile).  
Okay, without further ado, let the next adventure begin!

* * *

Prologue

_dr:||knights,da,hyr:secure|news?=latest  
News Group:_ Knights_  
Entry:_ 23  
_Posted:_ 21st Solus, New Common Year 884, 3:04AM HST  
Time is a measure of change. The greater the time, the greater the change. So it has been for thousands of years, millions if you believe the new theories.  
Too much time has passed for this change to continue unnoticed. I implore you all, we must do something about it, before the slow change engulfs everything we know, and everything we can do about it.  
We must mobilize.  
We must save our future.  
Time is running out._  
-Black Knight_


	2. Chapter 1: Red Pill

I'm sorry to say things are going slowly. I'd envisioned my chapters being longer and more regular, like they once were, but it seems that whenever I get the urge to write, I get another phone call about how wonderful my ex-father is being which completely throws me off. I'm determined not to let this get to me, and I've managed to recapture some of my frame of mind I had when writing Heroes whilst I was writing this evening. This is very much a good thing, as I could rattle off page after page when like that. With Christmas fast approaching, I'll have some free time, so I intend to work as hard as I can on Scars. With the help of my beta/ideas sorter, I now have a better idea of how I want Scars to go, and with enough time and effort, I know I can make this a good fic. Sadly, it may require a lot of the former, so I would ask you all to please bear with me. Life is being hard on me at the moment, and I've had the worst year ever. Roll in 2011, cos it can't be worse.  
I'm really pleased to see the reviews have started trickling in. I'm sorry I haven't replied; work has gotten in the way AGAIN, but I will try to reply personally as I feel I owe you all. I'm also (painfully) slowly working through Heroes and rewriting some of the parts I feel were wrong. They'll be posted on deviantArt in due course.  
In the meantime, let's get down to business. Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1  
Red Pill

(*)

The body slumped forwards, falling heavily into the muddy ditch. Its legs splayed as it fell to its side, its shaggy fur caked with filth. It let out a strained groan.

In an instant a second body appeared in the ditch, crouching protectively over the first. The first looked at the second with tired eyes. _I can't… Just go… it's not safe… I won't make it…_

The second seemed to hear those pained thoughts and its eyes glistened. Its head fell as it looked over the first's body. The matted fur over its chest was streaked with crimson blood from a small puncture, but no arrow protruded from it. None of them had seen whatever had hit it.

The first gave a whine of pain. It had felt pain in its years, but never like this. It was a heavy, all-consuming agony that burned through its body. Its limbs twitched limply as it felt the darkness begin to take hold.

Instantly the second appeared at its head, and their saddened eyes met. Shouts and yells were heard above the ditch, along with an ear-splitting crack. More birds took flight, shrieking into the evening air as they flew for their lives. Barks and cries were heard. The pack was running.

_Go with them! Your only chance… You must stay with them!_

_I can't leave you! _The thoughts were clear in the first's mind.

_You have to… you won't survive… please just run!_

_No Link… I can't…_

The yells were louder, clearer… They were closer now.

_They'll kill you too! I can't let you die!_

_I can't let you either!_

_I'm going to… I'm not scared… Just leave me… I'll see you again…_

Its thoughts were weak in the second's mind, and the female knew the male was right. She nuzzled the first, who returned the gesture sadly, with the last of his strength.

_Go… oh please Gods, GO!_

Almost crying, the second turned and ran through the ditch, sending leaves flying as the voices drew close to the top. In moments, the second wolf was out of sight of the first wolf.

_I'll see you again soon, Midna…_

"We got one! See, I knew I hit it!"

"Oh, it's a dog! A nice big dog!"

"Strong one, but no match for this!"

"Need to work on your aim, Radisson, it's still alive!"

A dull click.

"What are you doing? I want its head on my wall!"

"Who said you're going to get its head? I shot it!"

"All right, I'll pay you for it!"

"No chance, I want this one. Put your rupees away!"

"Radisson, put it out of its misery, will you?"

"Oh yeah."

Bang.

And slowly, as the world became white, Link knew everything would soon be all right.


	3. Chapter 2: Reveille

Scars is now going somewhere with the help of some brainstorming! I'm on holiday in France once again, so with this in mind I intend to do as much writing as I can, though it's freakin' cold out here! One of the only times I'm glad my MacBook Pro gets **very** hot in use!  
My apologies for not responding personally to my reviews, so I'll take the chance to say thank you very much to everyone who's reviewed so far! Real life (i.e. my job) has gotten in the way all too much and left me with little time to work on my fanfics. I'm back at work on the 4th of January, but until then, I've got a laptop, loads of ideas and time on my hands, so we'll see how far I can get with Scars!  
Also, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! I should have uploaded this on Christmas Day as my present to you all, so sorry it's late! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Reveille

(*)

_dr:||da,hyr:secure|chat?room=1_  
(5:21AM - Red Knight has joined. Other participants are: Black Knight)  
Black Knight: Red Night  
Red Knight: Delight  
Red Knight: Black Night  
Black Knight: Silence  
Red Knight: We're safe then  
Black Knight: No worse than usual  
Black Knight: How did it go?  
Red Knight: Dead end  
Red Knight: Trail's too cold  
Black Knight: Damn it  
Red Knight: What about you? Any word on the missing Hylians?  
Black Knight: Not from anyone we can trust. The Population Minister's given some horse-crap excuse. Apparently the ones on the list have 'all migrated, mostly to Arylus.'  
Red Knight: …You're not sending me there, are you?  
Black Knight: I may have to  
Red Knight: That's pretty far out of my way. Aren't you closer?  
Black Knight: Do you realise how much surveillance I'm under? I think they'd arrest me if they got the slightest hint of this secure connection. If I do anything different, they'll have me  
Red Knight: Damn  
Black Knight: Look, I'll see if I can send Green instead  
Black Knight: I'll have to rig up some documents for him; that's why I wanted to send you  
Red Knight: You want to be careful, Green's not one for being satisfied with simple recon  
Red Knight: He'll want to **do** something  
Black Knight: I know  
Black Knight: I've told him many times that acting without knowing where we stand is foolish  
Black Knight: He will listen to me  
Red Knight: I hope for your sake he does  
Black Knight: In the mean time, I need you and White to compare your notes, see if there's any other trace, something subtle we missed  
Black Knight: If we can pin down the movement of just one of them,  
Red Knight: …They'll lead us straight to the others, yeah, I know  
Black Knight: You're getting fast at typing!  
Red Knight: I need to, to fit a word in edge-ways around you  
Red Knight: You know what you're doing, Black, no-one doubts that  
Red Knight: But you need to know, the last time I spoke to Blue, she was a little nervous about you  
Red Knight: You do all the talking and we do all the footwork  
Black Knight: It's the way it has to be. I can't risk being caught; I know what we need to do, and there's no safe place to dump the info  
Black Knight: Not even on here  
Red Knight: I thought you said this site was secure  
Black Knight: Nothing is impenetrable. Remember the Castle Vaults?  
Red Knight: Different concept  
Black Knight: You know what I mean. Until we have more information  
Black Knight: I need you all to do your jobs  
Red Knight: Trust me Black, I know  
Red Knight: But I think it's Blue you're going to have to convince  
Black Knight: Let me talk to her  
Black Knight: My window's closing. I have to leave  
Red Knight: I'll meet up with White tomorrow. Don't worry  
Red Knight: Now get some sleep! Ain't you still got school?  
Black Knight: I cannot tell you yes or no  
(5:34AM – Black Knight has left. Other participants are: Red Knight)  
(5:34AM – Red Knight has left. No other participants. Room idle)  
(6:00AM – Scheduled log purge and destruction complete)

(*)

The white room was vast, but Link could tell he and she were the only occupants. Before it even came into focus, he fell to his knee.

"My Lady Vier," he said respectfully.

"_Noble Link of Ordon,"_ came a soothing voice. Link didn't need to look up. He could feel her presence right before him. _"So unfortunate we meet again so soon."_

"I know I was not able to make much of my life, my Lady," Link said solemnly.

"_You made all that you could of it, noble wolf."_ The voice was soft and comforting. _"You were concerned more for her than for yourself. Your heart remains true, Link. Please rise."_

Link looked up slowly, seeing the Sage of Spirit stand before him. A beautiful woman clothed in white robes, Vier served the Goddesses as the judge of spirits, deciding who was worthy to enter the blessed Sacred Realm to live on forever.

Due to circumstances, Link had been seeing rather a lot of her.

The Hylian rose to his feet, his youthful body clad in his favourite green robes. Outside of the real world, appearance related to the soul alone, and Link knew that inside, he would always be that late-teenage boy who had watched the world flip so many ways all those years ago.

"_Your spirit remains pure, Link, but I sense great sadness in you,"_ Vier stated solemnly.

Link's heavy eyes fell. "I… I protected her, I made sure she was safe… I couldn't save myself and stay with her… And I won't see her…"

Vier's wonderfully warm hand came to rest on Link's cheek. _"Life will always be fragile, Link. I am so sorry for you. It is well known how much you love her."_

Link didn't look up. "I shouldn't have been so reckless…"

The warm hand nudged his cheek, drawing his face upwards. _"Dwell not on what could have been, Link, and fear not for her. She still lives because of you."_

_And I can't live without her… Well isn't that appropriate…_

"_Noble wolf, go on in peace,"_ Vier's voice suggested, barely above a whisper._ "None have earned their rest more than you."_

_Not that I ever take it anyway._ Link's sorrowful eyes blinked slowly, looking away from the Sage. "Thank you, my Lady," he whispered back. He met her eyes once more, seeing her face adopt a kind, warming smile, as the world once more turned white.

(*)

"Link?"

The soft voice roused him from his heavy thoughts. The youthful Hylian slowly followed its direction to see Rusl approaching carefully, silently striding across the water of Lake Hylia.

As Rusl set foot on the island where Link sat, the boy turned away, staring once again into the blue water around him. The sky seemed frozen at half-light. He sat beside his adopted son.

The pair sat in silence for a long time. "You miss her already, don't you?"

Link didn't move, but his silent reply was an undeniable yes. Rusl laid his hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Link whispered, still staring into the water. "It was all my fault. I messed up. I ruined it for all of us."

For the first time, Rusl had no words to say to the teen. Link's existence was so complex it made his head spin. To tell him he had not messed up would imply that the others would be fine without him, and he could not agree with that. Then again, Link never revealed what happened on his returns to Hyrule. It was impossible to find words of comfort when he didn't even know what to comfort him about. He looked away, saddened and angry at himself for being so unhelpful. He decided it was best to leave him to his thoughts. He began to stand.

"It's not as good as I thought it would be," Link suddenly said. Rusl paused, before silently sitting back down. Link's voice was… distant… reflective and heavy.

"What isn't?"

The boy sighed. "Eternal life. Existing forever."

Link's words made Rusl follow his gaze to the landscape. They both knew what they saw was not Lake Hylia, and they both knew they were not even in the mortal world. It was exactly what one wished it to be, the Sacred Realm.

"It _is_ everything I want," Link whispered. "Everything except meaningful."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around us. Everything is what we want, and we don't have to work for it. Everything we do in life stands because we worked hard for it. Here… there's no meaning to anything."

Rusl laid a hand gently on Link's arm. "We're here because we earned it, Link. We lived our lives well. We're entitled to our eternal existence. We worked hard, we suffered in life to be rewarded now."

Link snorted quietly. "This isn't a reward, Rusl. Not for me. After everything I did… My entire existence is hollow. This isn't a paradise for me."

Link drew a breath and looked around himself. "Look at it. It can be anything we want it to be, except real. It's more like a prison at times, keeping us away from the world that matters."

"Life is finite, Link," Rusl replied sombrely. "We can't live in the real world forever. If we did, that life too would be meaningless. No-one likes knowing death is inevitable, but it makes us make something of our lives. I raised a fine family, you saved the world twice over," he smiled.

Link turned to Rusl and smiled warmly. "Yeah…" he sighed. "I could have died at any point. Otherwise, I'd have been nothing more than a kid after glory."

"You got it anyway, you big kid you," Rusl chuckled, ruffling Link's hair. Link grinned and batted his hand away. As he did, he was reminded of Rusl's appearance; here, he was forever frozen in the prime of his life, at his favourite age - exactly as he was the day Colin was born. He looked exactly as he did the day Link had first entered their village, all those years ago.

Time held no meaning here, Link had soon realised. Everything here was as they wanted it, as a reward for giving what life wanted for their time in the real world. Link often found himself wondering how long it had been since he'd first crossed into this life.

How long since he had been bound as a protector of the Triforce.

At a time long since gone, Link and Midna had returned to the land they left to journey others. Thirty or forty years had gone by, and though his mind had remained sharp, Link had felt his body beginning to fail him. No longer could he quest like he once had; practising his once-perfect swordplay became harder and harder. Not long after, he'd felt it.

The longing for the home he'd grown up in.

Midna came to sense it too. They were so far from the kingdom they once knew; the miles couldn't be counted. But the desire became a need, and finally Midna had taken his hand, summoned all her magic and warped them home.

Such a display of power weakened her so much she never fully recovered, becoming as fragile as Link. And though Link had cursed himself for what he had done, the land they returned to welcomed them back with open arms. Twili lived freely among the citizens; magic use had flourished, and the culture had never been richer. Her Royal Highness Queen Zelda had taken them in as honoured guests, shielding them from those who remembered their deeds, and tending to their weakened bodies as best she could.

Back home, Link knew why he had felt the calling. He knew he hadn't long left; without the Goddesses' blessing, the Triforce of Courage, he was just a normal man. He retained a tiny amount of magic, but nothing more. Solemnly he had accepted his time was approaching, but when he looked over the world he had saved with Midna, the world they had saved together, he finally felt that sense of completion. He'd served his purpose to the Goddesses, and to himself. He'd made of his life what we wished, and peace and prosperity bloomed wherever he looked. Hatred and prejudice had long since been buried. Light and shadow remained equals. And so, when his time finally came just a year later, there was no sadness, no despair. Just perfect completion.

Dying had been… indescribable, but he hadn't been scared. Instead he felt peace as he made his only surrender.

When he finally found himself, clothed in green robes among the pure white, he had wandered, eventually finding another. A woman with blue skin, flame-orange hair, and fiery eyes that matched her personality.

Midna.

Perhaps years had gone by; neither knew. But as they embraced, they had cried tears not of sadness, but of relief. To be here meant one thing.

They would be together forever.

Some time passed before they were approached by a third figure. Dressed elegantly, with a gentle, almost timid stance, they knew at once.

Zelda.

As they pondered why they were together again, the Goddesses themselves had appeared to them. As Zelda cowered before them, Link and Midna looked upon the deities as old friends. Once Nayru had helped Zelda to stand, the Goddesses bestowed their pride and blessing upon the lives they had led. They explained the three were here because of the wish they had made; they had proven themselves worthy bearers of the greatest ancient power. And for that reason, the Goddesses had made them an offer.

Protect the Relic.

Stand between the Triforce and any potential claimers, and use whatever means they knew to judge that claimer's worthiness.

It had finally been realised to all that such power could not be left unguarded, lest another seek to use it to dominate and subdue the world. And in exchange for their service, they were granted a supreme blessing.

Reincarnation.

Once every one hundred years, they could return to the world they saved, as whatever animal they chose, to watch the land flourish and prosper.

All three had instantly agreed.

"Maybe I was too hasty," Link whispered, more to himself, but in the stillness of the world around him, Rusl heard him.

"In what?" His adoptive father asked gently.

Link sighed. "Accepting the offer to return to the world."

Rusl laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is it really so bad?"

Link's head fell slowly. "It's not our world any more, Rusl. It's changed too much. At first it was amazing, to see how our actions still affected people long after we'd gone, but then the world changed. I look at Hyrule now and it's nothing like how we used to live. Places I used to know, where I used to go… it's all changed. Sometimes I wish I'd never found out, that I could just remember it as it was."

Link shuffled his position on the wet ground, sighing when he realised the water wasn't soaking into his tunic as it would make him uncomfortable. "A hundred years between each time sounds like a lot, but it seems like we come back, a day passes and we're off again. How can time go so fast?" He whispered. "How much time is passing in the mortal world? And how much time will we spend here?"

Rusl listened to every word, trying to be what Link needed right now. Just someone to listen to his worries. He knew why Link felt like this; he had long given up on any concept of time. The only way he knew it was passing at all was Link's regular disappearances. Link remained too tied to the mortal world, and it was beginning to hurt him.

The youthful Hylian turned slowly to Rusl and sighed. "I know what you're thinking. I need to let it go, cut all my ties with the mortal world… I just don't think I can do it, Rusl. When I'm back there, what I do has meaning. When I'm here… It's just not the same."

Rusl patted Link on his shoulder gently. "You need to do only what is right for you, Link. Take some time to think on it." With that, the man smiled kindly and rose to his feet. He gave Link a warm, fatherly look and turned to stride soundlessly across the water before vanishing.

Link watched him go. When he disappeared, Link mused on his words. "Take some time…" He chuckled lightly. "I've got all the time in the world but I don't think it'll be enough." Absently wondering how long he'd been here, and how many weeks in the real world must have flown by, he laid his hands behind him and leant back to watch the Lake again. The Sun seemed to unfreeze and slowly sank behind the canyon walls. He watched as the last golden rays left the world, looking around at the unreal night that cloaked the Lake. It remained as warm now as when the Sun had been at its highest.

"It's too perfect…" Link whispered to himself. "It's just not real… But… maybe if I stop looking for it… it could be real…"


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking The Routine

I'm back again!  
Having written multiple thousand words in the last few days, I figured I should share them with my wonderful readers! I remember a year ago I was posting thousands of words daily; I don't think I'll manage to get back to that, but hey, I can try!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I hope it cleared up a lot of the first two chapters. Sorry to start off so cryptically, but I love to just get right into the action and explain gradually. Hopefully this chapter will clear up a few more lingering questions.  
I'm glad people have enjoyed reading the 'computer based' scenes; pay careful attention to them, they're going to be quite important!  
So, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3  
Breaking the Routine

(*)

_dr:||knights,da,hyr:secure|privatemessages?newest  
_Received: 1st Nexus, New Common Year 884, 01:12AM HST  
From: Black Knight  
To: Green Knight  
Subject: Reply: Arlyus  
Message:

|Received: 24th Solus, New Common Year 884, 16:22PM HST  
|From: Green Knight  
|To: Black Knight  
|Subject: Arylus  
|Message:  
|You were right.  
|Someone in Arylus is being manipulated. They forced me out of the records office, but not before I managed to distract them long enough to get into their system.  
|No log of any Hylian migration in the last ten years.  
|They're going to some lengths to cover this up, so I'll see what I can find by digging. I have to ask, though: aren't you worried we might be sticking our necks out by doing this?  
|PS. Catch the news article on you earlier? I thought you were keeping things low-key.

If we all sit in the dark, we won't see the axe coming. If we stick our heads out, we'll at least have some warning.  
I had a feeling this was going to happen. I'll bet you it's military involvement. Nothing political ever got through without the threat of action behind it. If this is so, things could get dangerous. I can't force you to stay with us, but please know, we're stronger together than we can ever be alone.

PS. I had to leave a comment on that story. The tabloids were obviously exaggerating. The government's leaning on them to sensationalise everything minor. Must be a good distraction from the major events they're sweeping under the rug.

(*)

_dr:||__news,hyruletimes,__hyr|headlines|virtual-menace-black-knight-still-at-large_  
Story: **Virtual Menace 'Black Knight' Still At Large**  
By: Shaden Oliver  
24th Solus, NCY 884, 12:02PM

Ministers were left outraged after a scathing virtual assault by Digital Realm heckler 'Black Knight' suggested the true reason for their latest U-turn was in contrast to our report.

Read yesterday's article on why removing Digital Realm access to freedom-access files will ensure public safety.

'Black Knight,' believed to be a single male individual, is well-known online for his regular attacks on politicians and businesses. Initially dismissed as a rebellious adolescent, his claims have since evolved into a smear campaign against the country's leadership.

This latest outburst follows last week's criticism of the Government for 'distancing itself' from the Royal family, a comment that left the ruling body flabbergasted and earned 'Black Knight' an even larger online following of misguided others.

'Black Knight' is known to be an expert at spinning untruths and is regularly denounced as a troublemaker by experts, but is thought to be otherwise harmless. Repeated attempts have been made to reach a peaceful solution, though none have been successful.

Though the real-realm identity of 'Black Knight's is thus far unknown, rumours have recently surfaced about a 'Digital Army' commanded by him. Experts have dismissed the claims as a classic teenage fantasy.

Full Story  
Comments  
Posted: 1st Nexus, NCY 884, 01:18AM (moderated)  
Author: Black Knight (unregistered)  
Message: Again with this? What have you got against me?  
Not that you'll ever listen, but I prefer the term 'critic' to 'heckler' as this government has a lot of explaining to do. I don't know why I'm bothering to reply as you're clearly trying to set the world against me. Know this: I will not be silenced until this government reveals all its secrets, especially |MODERATOR REMOVED|  
Oh, and I know you're going to censor the above; I'm just curious if you'd let my comment be posted with what is obviously |MODERATOR REMOVED|  
Have a nice day.

(*)

"Link…?"

This voice was even softer, more tentative. The boy froze the moment he recognised it, only to snap around moments later.

It was _her_.

She strode elegantly towards him, her feet barely touching the water's surface. Her skin contrasted against the crystal clarity of the lake, her pose and step so light it was as if she floated.

The boy rose from his perch atop the marshland to embrace her immediately. His arms wrapped tightly around her, as if she would vanish were he to let go.

"Hey, Link, you're gonna squash me!"

Her hands found his arms and tried to push him away, but the boy held tight. He didn't know why, but he felt tears begin to break his eyes.

"Oh, for Din's sake… Grow up!"

There was a playful edge to her tone, and Link was painfully reminded of the aloofness she'd once treated him with. Back when she buried her true feelings for everything under her drive to right a wrong.

Long ago, in their first lives.

Link looked slowly up at Midna, his vision slightly blurred. She was still so beautiful, and would be so forever. She was still his, he was still hers… They remained the only thing holding the other together, though only he had realised it.

Midna raised her hands to Link's shoulders and gave a playful push, shaking his hands free. "Gods, Link, you're acting like you haven't seen me in years!" She gave a toothy grin, but for some reason, this gesture that would normally warm him, that would make him smile too… More tears flowed from his eyes.

"I… I haven't, Midna… I literally haven't! How long do we live for as wolves? Ten years?" He gave a pause and swallowed slowly, reining in his emotions. "I've… I've been here since I… came back… and it feels like I've been here a day… It scares me, how fast time is passing." He looked away. "I can't do it any more, Midna. I can't keep tearing myself between my life now and my life then. I can't cope with it any more."

He felt Midna's warm hand take his cheek and guide his head back to face her. She was still taller than he, a good head above him, not that it mattered. "What are you blabbering on about, Link?"

Link sighed. "I don't want to go back again, Midna. I can't do it any more. When I come back I know this world isn't real, but it's my life now. It's tearing me apart and I can't do it again. I need to know that this is my life now. I need to break off all ties with Hyrule." His gaze locked with hers. "I need to take my rest with everyone else."

Once, Midna would mock him for speaking like this; berating him for losing his once-unbreakable strength of will. But knowing now where they were, and what they were had changed them. They remained who they were, they could still feel, but what they felt was different. They knew and felt things no mortal was supposed to. And so she held her tongue as Link released his feelings to her; the only one he ever truly opened up to. She took his face between her hands as he finished, lowering her head to kiss his forehead. "It's been hard, hasn't it?"

Link merely nodded. "It was harder this time, because I knew you would die too, and I wouldn't be with you, but I _wanted_ you to, so that I'd be back with you." Link looked away from her. "I can't believe I thought that…"

Midna drew his head back, placing a finger to his lips in a silence gesture. "Now, you're scaring me," she spoke flatly.

Link parted his lips to speak again; Midna sighed and withdrew her finger. "You see what I mean? It scared _me_ that I thought that! I can't do it again. I never want to have those thoughts again. How many times have we lived, only to die once more? Ten, eleven times? How many more times will we do it? Forever?"

Midna drew a quiet breath at his words. Talk of 'forever' made her uneasy now. She left a measured pause. "So… You don't want to come with us again?"

Link looked away, giving Midna the silent answer she'd been expecting. Placing her hands back around his head she drew their eyes back together. "Tell me straight, Link. Tell me, that you don't want me to die again, that you want me to stay with you forever, just you and me, and everyone we love. Because that's what you want, right? That's what we both want."

Link was silent for a long time. He breathed silently and steadily as his mouth rose into a small smile. "I forgot how much I love having you tell me what to do," he said quietly, making his princess grin.

The pair embraced silently for a long time. Link didn't even think about the weeks that must have passed. Finally he spoke. "So, you really mean it? You want it too, and I'm not just being selfish?"

Midna nuzzled Link's shaggy, ashen-blonde hair with her cheek. "No… I do… Watching you die, it was too much. Knowing that some day we'd do it again, it makes that life meaningless. It makes a mockery of how we fought in our first lives. We need to leave it at that. We had one life, we both spent it well. We need to move on. Accept our lives as they are now."

"Life is precious," Link whispered.

"True life should never be squandered, or played with so recklessly," Midna whispered back.

Link gently turned to look at Midna again. Their gazes held steady, both smiling through watery eyes. "So, no more?" He said quietly.

Midna's eyes slid closed, a crystal tear sliding down her cheek. Despite it all, she was smiling. She shook her head slightly and whispered, "No more." She opened her eyes and drew Link close. She caught the sparkling tear on her finger, reviving ancient memories in the Hylian of the day such a tear had shattered his world, his life, his _everything…_

Midna looked at the tear on her finger, her eyes somehow warm, comforting. "No more," she repeated, moving her arm to flick away the tear, far away into the still air of the lake. And as her eyes returned to Link's, the world around them exploded into white.


	5. Chapter 4: Uninvited Guest

I've managed to resurrect myself from the state of living dead long enough to post a chapter! Sorry I've been gone for so long; work has been kicking my ass continuously since I got back from France! I am so sorry I haven't been able to reply personally to my reviews; I keep meaning to, but then something comes up and I run out of time. Onto which subject, I really am tight on time recently; I barely get any to myself and when I do, I'm exhausted. My friends have been a great help, and I really *want* to make this fic good. I'll really try to get some momentum going, now that the main project at work is nearing completion.  
Let's get going, it's been far too long! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4  
Uninvited Guest

(*)

As the white around them faded, Link felt a chill sweep through him. The light remained white, but was no longer blinding. It meant only one thing. It was confirmed as he felt the third presence.

A shape flew around his head several times before he looked away from Midna. He followed it around the seemingly endless chamber, the walls, ceiling and floor slowly darkening from their once pure white to become grey… like stone.

The shape slowed as it approached a pure golden light. As it basked in the rays, Link made out the shape of the Hyrulean Eagle. It was unmistakable. So fitting for her.

The eagle slowed to a stop as it landed on the golden light. For a moment it perched atop the sacred relic, and Link felt his skin tingle.

_It sat atop the Triforce itself._

The chamber contained only one item, hovering above its pedestal, and there could be but one reason why they were here.

The eagle gave a shrill cry and launched itself towards the pair. Link and Midna stood their ground, following its flight. As it neared the floor it began to change, very quickly becoming larger. Its formed changed until a foot hit the ground, a foot that bore a shoe. From that leg stepped a lithe, feminine form. Clothed in white-blue robes, her brown hair flowing freely, she took a single step to stand beside them.

"Zelda," Midna greeted, both bearing a serious expression.

"Midna, Link, it is time," the once-Queen decreed with a nod.

The Hylian and the Twili echoed the nod. The trio turned to face the end of the chamber opposing the Triforce.

In the dimmed light, with the chamber lit only by the glow of the now-enormous relic, a doorway had appeared against the grey wall. White light streamed in, framing a figure clothed completely in black robes. It was near-impossible to tell anything else about it, but Link's senses twitched, silently suggesting it was male.

The trio stood together before the figure, between it and the relic. Link took a single step forward, toward it. Without fear, he spoke clearly, "There can be only one reason why you are here."

The figure stepped forward, taking slow, measured steps. It was cautious, almost nervous. Its darkened face turned towards Link. In a gravely voice, one that made Link certain it was disguised, it spoke. "I am here for the Triforce. It is mine by right."

Despite its nervousness, Link heard only confidence in that voice. It was undeniably male. And it was committed to this. His left hand reached slowly, powerfully, behind his back, finding the hilt of the sword that had appeared there. Slowly, oh so slowly, he drew the blade, hearing the metal ring against the scabbard as the long steel edges came free. He brought the sword around in front of him, not looking upon it, focused only on the stranger. He tried to gauge him, pick up on any signs of emotion, trying to gather a sense of what he was dealing with.

The figure stood firm, immobile. Link could tell its eyes were following every movement of the sword as he placed it, point down, between his feet, his hand resting on the pommel. He secured his right hand over his left. "Then you will prove it," he decreed.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Link's sword hand wrapped itself around the hilt of the Wolf's Fang as his youthful legs launched him towards the figure. His signature battle cry ripped from his lips, his body moving in perfect synchronicity as he landed, the blade having moved in a flawless half-circle from his feet to his head, from whence it lashed forwards, a strike straight for the throat.

Where it stopped instantly.

Silence filled the air, broken only by the Hylian's ragged breaths. The Wolf's Fang rested against the black robes over the figure's head. Had he not stopped as he had planned, the figure would have been beheaded.

The figure had not moved at all.

Link could feel the surprise of his companions behind him, and now, just feet from the new arrival, he tried to look beneath its hood. He scoured the shadows surrounding its face, searching for any kind of sign.

A head was there, that much was true, but the hood concealed all.

Link could hear no sounds of panicked breathing, only his own. Despite his current state, his instincts remained, and though he needed to draw no breath, he could not escape his desire to do so.

The figure seemed to sense his thoughts. "To strike down an unarmed foe is a great dishonour. And to stand before one's adversary without sword, without shield, in the face of death, takes great courage."

Link's face rose slowly into a warm smile. He reversed his arm, removing the sword from the figure's neck. He allowed the blade to fall point down to the ground, his hands once more resting upon the pommel. "You have passed the Test of Courage." Link slowly bowed his head in respect to the challenger, stepping gracefully aside.

Whoever this person was, Link decided, it was starting to make him feel uneasy. He swept past the Guardian of Courage wordlessly, almost soundlessly. Link felt as though this newcomer was not truly 'here,' at least not entirely. As if his desires were here, but the rest of him wasn't. The dark cloak wasn't helping matters; they had no right to interfere with any potential claimant as their roles were of judgement and defence, so they could not force whomever this was to drop his hood and reveal his face. Which was exactly what was unnerving Link; past claimants had approached the Trials with pride and confidence, some too much of the latter. This man was different. He was determined.

Too determined.

Without fear, the once-Royal Highness stepped before the new claimant. Her rational mind was attuned to making use of great wisdom, and especially to reading people.

Those who had come before this one had been easy to read. They wore their feelings proudly, confident in their blind beliefs that they were 'chosen' to claim the ancient treasure, to command its power, and that the Trials were a mere game to heighten the suspense.

Too many had come over the centuries and tried to force through them. Too many had waved away the idea of being tested, and had been returned immediately to the world. Others had failed the Test of Courage immediately upon fighting back at Link; in life he would outmatch them, but immortal as he stood now, their deaths were assured. And to die here was to leave no trace.

So few had made it past Link that Zelda could not truly remember the last time she had posed her questions to them, nor could she be sure any had ever passed her. For sure, a worthy claimant had yet to appear; the Sacred Relic had rested on its pedestal for a millennium, easily. Seekers had dwindled in recent times, and it was Zelda's secret belief that the people she once called her own, were no longer rightful to even believe in the Relic.

This one did, though. He believed strongly.

Very, very strongly.

She remembered that she should have been impressed or even proud to see the Trial of Courage passed, but she could not. Such an aura radiated from this man that she felt an alien tension, one she had not felt in centuries. Not like the fear she had felt however long ago, watching Link die below her as she flew among her fellow birds.

No, this feeling was much different, an unsettling feeling of uncertainty. Her greatest enemy, haunting her once more. But as the stranger stepped directly before her, she grasped that feeling by the horns. She was the master of her emotions. She was unswayable.

Nothing would happen to her, and hopefully to this stranger; as Guardians they possessed great power to halt a claimant in their tracks should he fail. Perhaps she had used that power once or twice; she couldn't be sure. But she knew the power was there. She had but to call upon it.

And so she faced the stranger. With a steady voice, she spoke to him. "Courage is nothing without the wisdom to guide it. Strength without knowledge holds no sway. You will prove your wisdom before you can proceed."

The figure made no response, but Zelda sensed more words appear in him for her to read.

Frustration.

There was irritation, mild anger… resentment? Possibly. Why would someone feel such things? Surely he had not expected them to bow before him for showing courage alone?

Zelda allowed none of her racing thoughts to show, not even to her companions. She had a duty to uphold, one that went beyond her life and existence. With unwavering calm, she recited her test.

"What is purer than the divine, fouler than evil, is possessed by the lowly, desired by the wealthy and will kill all who consume it?"

Zelda fell silent to await his response. He could have as long as he wished to answer the riddle; the rest of his life and more, should he wish. Time meant nothing to them here, after all. Only three outcomes were possible. First, he would attain the correct answer, and she would step aside, revealing Midna as the final test, a Trial of Power. Second, he could walk away, without shame. Third, well, that didn't bear thinking about. She drew a breath as she prepared for a long wait, then suddenly snapped her gaze down to him.

A hiss, a growl of frustration escaped the hood.

She sensed anger.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, giving Link a pointed look. As she did, she heard near-silent words from under the cloak, and as her ears strained to hear, her mind filled in the blanks.

"I don't have time for this!"

Immediately the world ceased.

Midna and Link watched in absolute horror as Zelda was lifted off her feet, thrown like a ragdoll to the side of the chamber. Whatever had hit her had stunned her instantly; something not impossible, but requiring great energy.

The cloaked figure held out its hand, palm out, towards where Zelda stood, and now toward Midna. The hand was worn, but not old. Not that of a wizened warlock, but a young man. One who surely could not command magic of such power and hope to repeat it.

And yet, the figure did not run, merely flexed his hand contemplatively. "Power is next, I imagine?" he asked mockingly.

Link gave Midna a silent, panicked look; he had allowed this stranger passed him; by his power, he was bound not to intervene.

It was up to her.

Link raced to the side of the chamber as their newfound adversary made for the Relic. Midna stepped between him, knowing he would be weakened by such a release of magic. Her hands rose to face him, and before Link could reach Zelda, there was a powerful _thud_, a sound of a body impacting stone. He did not look back.

It was fortunate that he did not.

In one instant, blinding light and incredible heat surged through the chamber. Lost among the golden energy, Link felt his grip on reality fade.

(*)

When his eyes snapped open some time later, Link froze. There had been no explosion, and yet his ears were ringing. It was as if he had been deafened by a silent bomb. He slowly rolled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his ears as he gathered his wits, the ringing slowly fading to silence. The golden light and searing heat were gone.

He froze.

The golden light was gone.

Completely.

A silent denial escaped his lips as he turned around slowly.

Between himself and the pedestal, faint in the unnaturally dim light, were two standing forms, one supporting the other. Both were trembling. Before them was a sight Link wished, no, prayed was his imagination. .

The once-Hero forced himself to rise. As he rejoined his friends, he collected the fallen Wolf's Fang from the ground, sliding it distantly home into its scabbard as he stood beside the once-royals. For a moment, all was silent as the trio stared at the pedestal. Finally the still was broken.

"Tell me this didn't happen," whispered Zelda, clutching at Midna's arm. The Twili softly placed her arm atop the Hylian's.

As Link thought about his bitter failure, looking forlornly at the empty pedestal, he uttered but two words.

"It's gone."

* * *

If anyone can give me the correct answer to the riddle, I may have to see about giving them a prize :) I'd better disclaim, however, that the riddle isn't actually my own; it was donated by one of my friends. I forgot to add this to my AN.  
Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Mission

I'm back a lot sooner than I expected! This chapter is a lot shorter than I envisioned, but I don't want to unnecessarily expand it; the story needs to tell itself. Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter; I'm going to make the effort now and reply to them personally. I'm trying to be a bit more organised now, and will try to set aside some time each week to devote to writing.  
The answer for last chapter's riddle... now I was going to reveal it, but you know, I might just leave people guessing! Seen some very interesting guesses so far that may or may not be correct!  
Edit 29/04/2012 20:10 Corrected the Hyrule Times URL  
Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Mission

(*)

"What… what happened?" Link whispered gently. He spoke carefully, well aware of how fragile the stillness was. He was neither demanding nor panicked as he walked to stand beside his companions.

A long moment of silence hung in the chamber as the three gazed upon the reason. It was still sinking in.

The Triforce was gone.

It had been taken by force.

They had failed to protect it.

Midna finally spoke. "I… I underestimated him," she whispered forlornly. "I wasn't expecting him to be so fast. I thought I could calm him…" She looked away, disgusted with herself. "I should have used it, I shouldn't have tried to be civil…"

Link gently placed his hand over hers, trying to comfort his love. He knew what she was referring to; she wished she had used her great power to destroy him. Even though it was potent magic, it could be harnessed in the blink of an eye. Instead, Midna had tried to quell his rage using a more complicated charm. "None of us were expecting this. I don't think any of us _could_ have expected this. He passed a Trial; you were right not to strike him down."

Midna fell silent and Link stroked her hand once, before turning to Zelda. Her face was gaunt, her gaze vacant. Link wrapped his arm around her shoulder, slowly comforting her.

Without looking away, she spoke, her voice broken in fear. "We failed them…" She slowly looked at Link.

"We failed the Goddesses…"

Link clenched his eyes shut and looked away. The thought had been gnawing at the back of his mind, but he hadn't wanted to listen to it. But Zelda was right.

Their duty was to the Goddesses, and they had failed that duty.

"What happens now?" Zelda whispered distantly.

"We deserve whatever we get," Midna mumbled sadly.

Link bit his lip and grimaced. He could already feel their presence. He grabbed for his companions' hands and gripped them tight for a moment, before the golden energy in the room returned. As one, they released each other's hands and sank to the floor, heads bowed in awe and fear.

The power of the Golden Goddesses radiated through the chamber like heat. All three could tell they were there. The chamber remained silent for the longest time, none of the Guardians prepared to speak. They all soundlessly feared the worst, whatever that was. Perhaps they would be smited from existence. Destroyed without a trace. Sent to Tessek for their crimes?

"_We shall not punish those who have served us so well, righteous Guardians,"_ came a soft voice. Link, Midna and Zelda didn't react to Nayru's words, instead wondering what She could mean.

"_Please, do not fear us,"_ pleaded Farore.

Reluctantly, the three raised their heads, each looking upon their Goddess. Each the definition of beauty, radiating divine power, the Goddesses looked upon the Bearers of their greatest treasure with solemn, almost sad eyes.

_We're an embarrassment to them. We shame them,_ Link thought to himself.

"_You do not shame us, Link,"_ Farore said slowly. Link didn't care if She had read his mind, though his face probably said the same. _"What shames us is our child who saw fit to steal our great treasure by force."_

Din took a step forwards and to the side, standing between Nayru and Farore. She finally spoke. _"Dwell not on what could have been. Focus instead on what must be done now, noble Guardians."_

"Great Mother Din," Zelda spoke timidly. "What must be done?"

Din looked remorseful and pensive for a moment, before speaking. _"The world in which this man lives is not like that world you once saved. This world is ill prepared for the great powers that have now been unleashed."_

After thinking on Her words for a moment, Midna spoke. "What would you have your servants do, Great Mother?"

Din waved Her hand over the three, measuring a pause. _"Venture forth into this new world."_

"_Discover why such force was shown in the theft of our Treasure,"_ added Nayru.

"_Prepare this world for what will come from unleashing the Treasure," _finished Farore.

All three Guardians took a deep breath as they heard the words, adopting faces of surprise.

"…you mean…?" Midna began.

Din looked upon the three Guardians, Her face rising to a small smile. After a moment, in a quiet voice, She concluded, _"You will return to life, as you once were."_

Link and Zelda's eyes widened in awe. Midna looked shocked. All three were speechless.

"_Something stirs within this new world,"_ Nayru warned. _"Something restless; that which has lain in darkness for too long. Something we fear only our great Guardians may know how to confront."_

"Great Goddesses," Link spoke firmly, his face still in awe at what had been presented to him. A chance to LIVE AGAIN! As a HYLIAN! It was his greatest wish; to be an animal was meaningless, but to live again as a Hylian was to make a difference! He was barely able to think upon why such an opportunity was being granted until he focused. "Holy Goddesses, we will not fail you again."

Din gave a slow nod and raised Her hand. _"Restore the Golden Land to its former glory," _she commanded.

Din waved her hand over the three Guardians, and with a rush as though of wind, everything disappeared.

(*)

_dr:||hyruletimes,hyr|articles|Black-Knight-A-Study_  
Story: **Black Knight: a Study**  
By: Shaden Oliver  
20th Argus, NCY 883, 2:05PM

'Who is Black Knight' has been a question on the lips of hundreds of Hyruleans in recent months. Indeed, with the bloom of the Digital Realm, thousands more across the world have demanded to know who 'he' is.

The Hyrule Times offers an exclusive glimpse into the mindset of the possible man behind this digital mask.

Posts made by the individual agreed to be 'Black Knight' have been traced to anonymous comments on Hyrule's media sites as far back as a year ago. Experts have studied the writing style and concluded that the comments, each of which attacked the article it addressed, were written by the same person.

The earliest known comment was posted to an article on immigration by our sister publication, the Hyrule Weekly, demanding:

"_If Hylian migration figures are so low, why are we seeing less Hylians present now than three years ago? I've seen entire families of pointed-eared people disappear without trace overnight. Close friends have vanished. So tell us, where did they go?"_

*Full article on HyruleWeekly,hyr 

Passed off as a meaningless comment at the time, the same individual (identified by writing style) began attacking facts and figures on media outlets all across the Digital Realm. Many attributed his claims of conspiracy and forced abduction of Hylians to a teenage fantasy or a developed delusion, however a small newspaper surprised the country by rising to the defence of the heckler.

_The True Hyrule_, with the country's smallest readership, claimed the comments were the work of 'an attuned man' who 'has saddled himself with the difficult task of telling people the truth they don't want to hear… Far from a knight in brilliant, shining armour come to save the land, he can only show the land ways to save itself… A knight of shadow, a true Black Knight.'

The first comment on the article was made by an individual adopting the name 'Black Knight.' Assumed to be a prank, the writing style was proven a match to the other comments. Ever since, the name 'Black Knight' has infected the Digital Realm.

Black Knight leaves scathing comments on articles of government successes, claiming they are falsified and to know 'the truth.' Ministers have reacted with anger at Black Knight's comments and have accused him of trying to undermine them with his own lies.

Black Knight is assumed to be a teenage boy of moderate to high intellect; his comments give no clear hint as to his behaviour outside of the Digital Realm. He is clearly delusional and potentially paranoid. His web of lies is sticky, and frequently draws others into his fantasy world. A flood of other coloured 'knights' have appeared posting comments of agreement, though opinion is divided as to whether the original 'Black Knight' is merely impersonating others.

Rumours persist on the presence of a 'Digital Army' meeting in the Digital Realm; ministers initially dismissed the idea, but the Hyrule Times has learned that the address 'da,hyr' exists, though access appears impossible. Experts _The Digital Realm Architects _claim the site is a red herring and the address is a disguised reference to empty space.

Next Page

Comments

Posted: 20th Argus, NCY 883, 2:18PM (moderated)  
Author: Black Knight (unregistered)  
Message: You guys can get nothing right! |MODERATOR REMOVED|


	7. Chapter 6: Brave New World

Yes, your eyes really are deceiving you and this isn't really Gargravarr updating a long-neglected fanfic that people have been begging him to.  
In reality, yes, I have just updated Scars!  
I lost the plot a long while back and I am really sorry for the massive gap. I've had lots of chapters sitting on my hard drive ready to upload, but without being sure of where I wanted to take the story, I couldn't upload them. However, after a very long discussion with my beta, we managed to work around the inconsistencies and set out a more consistent plot. I know how I want to finish this story now; there's a lot that's going to happen between then and now, but rest assured, Scars has more potential than ever of being finished.  
However, I regret that my faithful beta will not be able to assist me in putting the chapters together like we had been, due to college pressures. So, I wonder if someone would be willing to help me out here; in addition to proof-reading, I'm looking for someone to occasionally bounce ideas off to ensure the deeper meanings I've introduced in my fics actually make sense. The IM approach is preferred. If you'd be willing, PM me or leave a comment in a review and I'll get back to you.  
This chapter is short, but it's as long as it needs to be. I hope it's not too obvious or rushed, but things will begin to come together very, very soon (chapter-wise), I promise! However, I don't know how regularly I'll be posting; my timetable at uni is very sparse at present, but a large group project has been set that we're just starting, so that's poised to eat up all my free time. I still want to write, though; it's been ages since I last felt in tune with my muse!  
Thank you to all who have been reviewing Scars since the last chapter was posted, and I hope you're still willing to read this story. To new readers, I say welcome, to old, welcome back :)  
Let Scars resume, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Brave New World

(*)

The wind picked up again.

Nothing unusual in that, especially at this time of year, but it didn't usually last this long. Nor was it this artistic.

The wind streaked through the still air of the spring, becoming as a cyclone in the very centre of the water. Specks of gold spun within the swirling winds as they whipped at the water's surface, and for a moment, the surrounding rocks themselves seemed to glow.

With a rush of sound, the wind ceased.

In its place, kneeling in the suddenly still water, were three forms.

The leftmost wore robes of blue-white, its feminine form bowing its head, one hand forward to support itself in the water.

The centre was clad in black, a much thinner material, its head up to reveal blue skin and burning red eyes.

The rightmost was already upon his feet, green robes rippling in his stance, shimmering crystal blue eyes taking in every detail. The man's left hand reached behind him for the hilt of the sword, where it rested, ready to draw at an instant's notice.

Midna rose to her feet.

"Ordon Spring," she whispered.

The Twili reached down to take Zelda's hand, aiding her to stand. The once-royals followed Link's lead, searching their surroundings.

True enough, they stood in the very centre of Ordon Spring. The sky was darkening; it was late evening, but Link looked at the sky oddly, noting how few stars were visible now. He remembered, long ago, how at this time of day, stars filled the pure black skies in infinite complexities.

So few could be seen, their beauty instead hidden by clouds and a powerful orange glow; following the glow, Link noted it stemmed from the village. The glow was steady, but something so powerful suggested one thing.

"Look, the village… it's on fire!" Link declared to the others, already launching himself out of the water. With a choking noise, he jerked backwards, realising Midna had caught the neck of his robes.

"Wait a moment, wolf-boy," she commanded. "No smoke."

Coughing slightly, Link realised he would be doing so already had the village been truly ablaze; they were close enough to be drowning in thick, black smoke. He rubbed his throat where the robes had caught. "Okay then, explain the light."

Zelda stepped forwards. "Explain the sound."

Link cast her an odd look, in the process turning his sensitive ears toward the glow.

He heard sounds of activity; chatter, and music, and the low rumble, almost a roar, of some kind of machine. Wait, several distinct machines. "What is that?"

Zelda sighed. "I think it's life now, Link. I heard the same things the last time I flew here."

At this hour, Link remembered, he would be relaxing and preparing for sleep in a near-silent village. "Sounds like life got louder."

"Sadly," Zelda noted.

"OI! GET OUT THE WATER!"

All three snapped their gazes around to the source of the voice, only to be blinded by white light. Zelda instinctively held out her hands to shield herself, whispering, "Holy Mother?"

Link and Midna were behind Zelda, and better able to protect their eyes from the light. Looking around both Zelda and the white, they saw an imposing man, dressed in dark clothes with strips of bright colours crossing them. A strange hat sat atop his head. His eyes cast a piercing gaze onto the trio as his hand moved, holding a circle of pure white light.

"What… what's going on?" Zelda asked, panicked.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THE SPRING'S CLOSED TO VISITORS NOW!" Boomed the voice again. "GET OUT!"

Zelda felt Midna's hand wrap around her wrist and pull her from the water. Standing on solid ground, the trio watched the light-wielding man approach them.

"How did you three get in here?" He demanded.

Zelda was about tell the truth when common sense stayed her tongue, and she fell silent.

Midna gave a cocky smile. "You wouldn't understand."

The man was unabated. "Don't mock me, girl. You three are trespassing!"

Midna's eyes flashed. "Did _you_ just call me…?"

Link's hand clasped her shoulder. "Not worth it," he muttered in her ear.

The guard stopped just a few feet from the group. "You better not be threatening me, missy! I can have you arrested!"

Midna's eyes widened once more; pulling out of Link's grasp, she strode up to him so their eyes were level; even this tall man looked a little short against Midna. "Don't insult what you'll never understand, you heclic!" She growled. She raised both hands, placed them to the man's temples and quickly muttered, _"Dormos tari!"_

Zelda caught Midna as she was thrown backwards by the man. A look of venom crossed his eyes as he encroached upon the fallen Twili. "NOBODY MOVE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER AR-!"

He stopped dead.

In a single instant a gleaming blade of steel had interrupted his vision of the two young women. He flinched backwards, tracing the blade to its hilt, then into the hands of the green-clad young man. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" He barked, reaching to his belt. He drew a black stick; not like a true wooden stick, it was perfectly straight and had straight stubs in place of twigs. He raised it between himself and Link.

Link rolled his eyes and twitched the sword.

Effortlessly, the Wolf's Fang cleaved the man's weapon in two, revealing a shiny metal core wrapped in black material.

Realising his nightstick had just been cut in half, the watchman's eyes snapped wide. He dropped what remained of the weapon. "D-don't hurt me, p-please!" He stammered, backpedalling rapidly. "I just get paid to do this!"

"Clearly not enough," Link growled, eying the fallen stick with mild disbelief. Did _anyone_ consider such a tool a useful weapon? "We will be leaving, though." He reached his other hand out to Midna and Zelda; Midna grabbed his arm and Zelda his hand, steadying themselves on their feet. The three turned to find the gates of the spring locked. More interestingly, the previously wooden, lovingly decorated gates were now cold, dark steel.

"Would you mind?" Midna grinned, nodding her head towards the gates. With Link's protective instincts unleashed, her inner imp would often come out to play.

Link had his sword trained on the terrified guard as he trotted over to the gates. A frantic jingling noise came from his belt as he scrambled for the key, jammed it into the lock and wrenched the gate open. Link gestured with his head for the two women to leave, following behind them to cover them. As soon as he was through, the guard slammed the gates shut, crushed the key into the lock and ran for the darkness at the back of the spring.

The trio found themselves on a darkened, empty road. "Well…" Whispered Zelda. "That went well…"

Midna patted Link on the head. "Thanks Buster!" Link rolled his eyes.

"Buster?" Zelda enquired, curious about the pet name.

Midna cackled. "Everything he touches ends up getting broken!"

Link sighed, rolling his eyes to the skies as Zelda giggled. He spun the sword back into its scabbard, closing his eyes contently when he realised his agility had returned. He stepped away from the pair of once-royals and drew the blade again, spinning it so fluidly around his hands it looked like water. The slightest twitch changed the blade's direction. The steel danced expertly around him, under perfect control. With a victorious cry, Link slid the sword away, grinning widely back at Midna and Zelda. "I haven't been able to do that in a _long_ time!"

Midna ruffled his hair. "Link, you are _such_ a child!"

Link twitched his eyebrows at her and smiled happily. She gave him a hug.

"I don't mean to interrupt the moment," came Zelda's voice, making the duo break apart and look around. "But we should get going."

Link's face turned serious. "Right," he agreed.

Zelda looked left and right, weighing up the two options. "Ordon Village, or into Hyrule?"

Link stood beside her, also eying the directions. "We need horses first. Let's see what we can find in Ordon. What do we have on us?"

Zelda's hands explored her robes. She sighed. "Nothing."

Link looked to Midna, who tutted. "Same. Even my magic's out."

Link growled. "So between us we have clothes, and a sword?" He summarised.

"Well if anyone's trading their clothes for horses, it's you, Buster," Midna cackled, patting Link on the shoulder. Link had to chuckle himself as Zelda covered her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"So, we have nothing we can trade?" Link reiterated.

"Hmm…" Midna said as she looked at the ground, taking a few steps away and stooping. "Aha!" She returned to the group with a victorious stride. "Here!"

Link gave her a blank look. "…It's something…" He mumbled, taking the green rupee from her. "One entire rupee… Three horses plus change, don't you think, Zelda?"

"Please, let's go buy the Castle," Zelda chuckled, playing along.

Midna hadn't replied since handing Link the gem, her face set in concentration, her arms folded. She mumbled something in what Link recognised as Twili. Finally she unfolded her arms and threw out her left hand, snapping her fingers.

A jet of purple flame shot a foot and a half straight up from her extended index finger, making Zelda jump. Midna grinned, drawing the hand to her face and puffing out the flame. She cackled again, looking back at Link and Zelda. "We now have magic!"

"Progress," Link smiled, guessing where this was going. He held out the hand containing the rupee.

Midna gave her signature 'Ee hee hee,' giggle, waving her hand over the green rupee and mumbling an incantation. Exactly as Link had expected, with a pass of her hand, the green gem suddenly became silver.

Zelda's eyes widened. She looked at Midna. "You could do real damage to the economy, you know!"

Midna smiled. "You're no fun!" She took the gem from Link, studying it momentarily. "Finest miners wouldn't tell the difference," she announced, passing it to Zelda. True enough, Zelda felt that the weight was perfect, the surface of the gem shining exactly as it should.

"I am forever amazed at you, Midna," Zelda noted, handing the gem to Link for safekeeping. "You show complete disregard for any and all rules, for anyone but yourself, yet you still prove yourself useful beyond belief."

"What would you do without me?" Midna smiled. She turned to face the direction of the village. "C'mon, we've got a Triforce to recover!" Together with Link and Zelda, she began to walk along the road.

(*)

The red dot flashed again, an unnerving sight in the darkened room. People gathered around it were nervous as the commander examined the screen. His aged face rose from shock to victory. "Found you at last…" He mumbled. He turned to face another, who shrank under his gaze. "You say this is the second such spike in the same area?"

"Y-yes sir!" The underling flinched.

The commander adopted a shark's grin. "Move everyone into position. Get a satellite image of the area. When we have visual confirmation, move in and get them!"

"Sir!"

(*)

"Fascinating… it _is_ pitch! The engineers were experimenting with the material," Zelda noted, looking at the ground. The texture of the black material had caught her attention.

The trio had walked only a few hundred yards when Midna suddenly flinched and stopped. She held out her hands to block the others.

"You felt it too?" Zelda whispered to Midna. Link looked at her to see her face pale.

"What is it?" He whispered.

Midna looked to the skies, as though examining each star. "They're watching us."

"The stars?" Link questioned, following her gaze.

"No… they're in the skies, and they're watching us, from far above."

"How can you tell?"

Midna moved up her hand, clicking her fingers again. Sparks of purple played around her hands, and the unpleasant feeling in her guts surged again. "Magic… They're watching our magic…"

Zelda gave a mumble of agreement. Link's hand went for his sword, his eyes watching the crests of the hills surrounding them for any movement. "They're coming for us, right?"

"Safe bet," Midna whispered. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing and trusting her magic. She let it free from her, reaching out into her surroundings, feeling her powers flow along the ground. Suddenly they stopped. "Over the hills to the west, there's a group of them."

"How many?" Link demanded, turning to face them.

Midna placed a steadying hand to his shoulder. "Too many," she warned.

Link bit his lip. He wouldn't give up so easily. "What, then?"

Midna withdrew her hand from Link, bringing both hands together and stroking her fingers against her palms. Purple sparks again began to play around her fingertips, eventually sparking every time her fingers moved. She opened her eyes and stared at her open hands, seeing magic crackle around them. "Yes…" she whispered triumphantly. Her head shot up with a draw of breath, slightly alarmed. She could feel them approach. "Hang on!"

With that, she grabbed Link and Zelda by the shoulders and released her charged magic.

(*)

"_Sir, they're-! They're gone!"_

The commander's face went flame red. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THEY'RE GONE'?"

The speaker on the desk crackled again. _"Sir, they just vanished into thin air!"_

The commander's jaws came together so hard his teeth protested. He drew a rattling breath and turned back to the screen, where the red dot had vanished, only to see it reappear. _They're the real deal._ "Return to base, all of you. We need to come up with a better plan."


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival

To start off, you're forgiven your disbelief. Yes, I've totted it up and it's been 18 months since I last touched this fic!  
The thing is, I overcomplicated this story quite a lot. On the face of it, this should be obvious - Zelda in modern times. In more detail, there is a complex plot that links back to the previous story and has several parallels too. The biggest issue was that a critical plot point had no explanation and thus wouldn't work.  
However, a couple of days ago I had a eureka moment, and it was so simple! Like putting in a small jigsaw piece - just a little one - that lets you see the big picture. So, that's one obstacle down. There are plenty more, but they are a little more addressable now. So, this may well bring the fic within measurable distance of its end! Hehe...  
Pacing and detail are still things I need to work on, and I'm not sure if this is too slow and overdetailed, but I'm hoping this will spur me towards finishing this fic. I've got scraps written for future chapters and know roughly where I'm going to take it. The how is, of course another matter.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7  
Arrival

Link felt the familiar sensation of his body being reassembled from Twilight particles; black squares of magic slotting themselves together and changing colour, rebuilding him. Something he hadn't felt in centuries. And far from being unpleasant, as it usually was, it was remarkably comforting, a friendly sensation. It was the moment he truly realised. _I am alive again!_

As his vision returned, Link instinctively bent his knees. Fortunate he did so, as he was forced to straighten up to catch a falling body against him. A grunt from Zelda, further over, told him Midna was the unsteady one.

"I still have to catch you after a warp, don't I?" Link mumbled as he turned and caught his love properly; she was very unsure of her footing.

Zelda helped Link lower her to the ground as she clutched her head. "Oh Goddesses…" she mumbled. "I really should have warmed up first…"

"Are you okay, Midna?" Zelda asked her, checking the Twili over.

"Gods, I haven't used my powers in, what, several hundred years?" She sighed. "Then I call on them to do something _this_ stupid…" She groaned again.

"Hey, I think you did pretty well," Link told her, stroking her shoulder. "Looks like you got us out of a sticky situation!" He suddenly realised he had no idea where they were. "…possibly into another."

He straightened up and looked around himself. He blinked a multitude of times, just to prove to himself his eyes were working.

The trio were at the side of a very busy street; hundreds of people walked along it, under the bright beams of orange flames held upon metal posts. In the very centre ran a stretch of black pitch, over which rolled the horseless carriages Link recalled from his last trip into the world. They were on a walkway beside the road, behind which was a long line of buildings. Every window was glowing with a different colour of light, some rapidly changing, and the deafening noise of machinery suddenly began to overwhelm him.

"Where in Din's name are we?" Link asked flatly.

Midna massaged her forehead, cracking open her exhausted eyes. "I thought this was Arylus," she muttered.

"Arylus?" Zelda repeated, herself taking in the spectacle of motion all around them. Buildings stretched as far as the eye could see, and the noise, both from the machines cruising the road and the houses all around them, was incredible.

"Perhaps once," Link noted. He suddenly realised the people walking the street around them were slowing, looking at them. A young man suddenly stopped, turned and walked towards them.

"Hey… she okay?" He slurred. Link noted a bottle in his hand, and quickly smelled alcohol. Not mead or ale, it was sickly sweet fruit. Whoever this person was, they'd had their fill, so Link knew to tread carefully.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," he said, trying to sound friendly. The young man's appearance caught his attention; he wore strange clothes. They were loose-fitting and colourful. An expensive, shiny overcoat covered a bright orange shirt, bearing writing Link couldn't quite read in the light. His legs were covered by trousers of similar material to his coat.

The man grinned. "Just had a little too much to drink?" He laughed.

"Yeah…" Link replied. "Just a little too much," he agreed.

The man chuckled again, raising his bottle as though in a toast. "The night is young, darlin'! Don't waste it!" He nodded to a bemused Zelda before looking straight at Link. "Well," he chuckled, taking a swig from his bottle. He took in Link's appearance. "Who're you supposed to be, huh? The Knight In Tights?"

Link didn't know what to think. He became quickly aware of his green robes; whilst a far cry from his old tunic, they were similar in ways. The hilt of the Wolf's Fang was also visible over his shoulder, he knew. However, the way the man pronounced the last three words told him it was a name. "What?" He queried, curious.

The man gave him a quick confused glance, before gesturing with his bottle hand. Link followed his gaze to see a giant tapestry, held against a huge board over the houses across the street. Pure white flames below it lit it clearly. On the left side was text Link couldn't read, and on the right was…

"Me!" He hissed.

The tapestry depicted, in more colours than Link could name, a man dressed in a brilliant green tunic, wielding a purple-hilted sword. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. Though Link was forced to bite his lip to avoid cursing when he saw the figure's look of surprise; he was falling forwards after tripping over what appeared to be a metal shield, heading straight for an expensive-looking vase.

The young man chuckled heartily. "Best comedy going! Seen it three times, gets funnier every time!" He looked over Link again. "Seriously, are you him?! I gotta have your autograph!"

Unsure of what the man was talking about, Link shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Aw, you look _just_ like him!" The young man insisted.

Realising he had to get rid of this young gentleman before he realised Midna wasn't Hylian, or human, Link decided to change tactics. "No, I just like the show, the guy's really good."

"Don't you just love how he walks in on the Royals while they're doin' it? His 'Excuse me Princess' just…!" Sure enough, he exploded into laughter, seemingly just at the thought.

"Uh, yeah," Link replied, fishing desperately for a route out of this. "It's a great show, I'll have to see it again sometime!"

The young man was wiping his eyes. "You'll probably see me there!" He laughed again. "Nice talking to you, buddy! Get your friend home safely!" He waved with his free hand and turned, walking away.

Link watched him walk away, slightly unsteady, but clearly in good spirits. He turned back to the poster, glaring at it. It looked so much like him, it couldn't be coincidence. But on further attention, his face twisted in anger. He noticed that, in place of his normal leggings, the man depicted in the image wore revealing, form-fitting clothes over his legs that appeared extremely feminine, and if he didn't know better, he'd swear the man wore shoes not unlike Zelda wore to her coronation. Women's shoes.

Link growled as he turned back to his companions. "I didn't want to know how I was to be remembered," he muttered under his breath.

"What was all that about?" Zelda asked as Link crouched beside her.

"Some things are best left in the past," Link replied, checking Midna over. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

Midna groaned quietly and looked up at Link. "I feel like your horse ran me over… Just once this time though…"

"Glad you're feeling better," Link smiled. Midna reached up; Link grabbed her hands, together with Zelda, and lifted her to her feet.

Midna shook her head groggily, moving her flaming hair out of her face. "So… did we make it to Arylus?"

Link looked around; he spotted a tiny shape overhead, directly above where they had landed. The tiny remains of a Twilight portal, left behind centuries ago but still there. "I didn't know you left one in Arylus," he noted.

"I left hundreds everywhere we went," Midna replied. " I figured we might want to find our way back some day."

Zelda suddenly smiled. "A trail of breadcrumbs."

Midna gave her an odd glance.

"There's an old Hylian bedtime story that tells of children who ventured into the Lost Woods, leaving breadcrumbs behind them to find their way back," Zelda explained.

Midna smiled. "I see. I guess they were, in a way." She sighed at the memory. "When we came home, I linked them all together. I formed them into a channel, straight back to Hyrule."

"Impressive," Zelda noted.

Link didn't like to think about that time. Releasing so much magic had nearly killed her. "How's your magic now?" He asked.

She flicked her fingers a couple of times, getting sparks the second time. "A little twitchy, but it'll steady with time." She sighed. "It's like I'm having to relearn how to control it."

Link smiled warmly. "Well, look at us. We've got entirely new bodies…" He gave a delighted chuckle. "We're alive again!"

Midna and Zelda gave each other blank looks, before turning to Link and laughing with him. "We're alive again!" Midna repeated.

"It's so hard to believe…" Zelda smiled. "But we must focus." Her tone became serious once more. "We are alive again to do the Goddesses' will."

Link and Midna gave her a solemn nod.

"Nothing else matters," Zelda continued. "We must track down whoever stole the Triforce, determine his plans, and if necessary, stop him."

"Right," Link agreed.

Zelda looked at her hand, the flesh once more pink. She reached over with her other hand and pinched; besides the pain, she watched her skin change colour as blood flowed beneath it. "We are also mortal," she concluded. "We are not invulnerable now."

Link looked at Midna and smiled. "Just like old times."

"Look at it this way, you've lost your old scars," Midna grinned, touching Link's face where once, long ago, an arrow had slashed his cheek. When it healed, a long white scar had been left in its place. He was right though; their bodies were new. They appeared to be the same age as when their adventure first began, all those years ago.

"Not an excuse to obtain new ones," Zelda warned. "We must care for our bodies once again. If we mistreat them, we will fall before we complete our goals."

Link nodded. "So, what do we do then?"

Zelda looked at Midna. "Do you believe we are out of their reach here?"

"I'm assuming so," Midna replied. "I think, whoever was watching us, they were in Hyrule."

"Hyrule has no say over its neighbouring lands," Zelda agreed. "But the question must be asked; can either of you think why we might have been watched?"

Link had been thinking on this, his warrior's mind looking for reasons to why they were targeted. "Midna, you said they, whoever 'they' are, they were looking at your magic?"

"Yes," Midna said, closing her eyes to focus on remembering the feeling. "Yes, they were very far away, but they were looking _into_ me, searching for magic."

"What would they want with magic?" Zelda wondered aloud.

Link met eyes with her. "Look around you."

Zelda did so. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see any magic use?" Link whispered.

Zelda bit her lip, realising Link spoke the truth. People walked the streets in what appeared to be their own worlds, showing no outward attention to anyone else, and Zelda could feel no magic like that which those possessing it would radiate.

"Keep in mind this is Arylus… or it should be," Midna added. "They were mostly humans the last time we were here."

"Very true," Zelda agreed. "But it appears to be the best answer. I believe it prudent to avoid the use of magic unless vital," she concluded.

"I won't argue with that," Midna sighed. "Until my powers settle, I'm not even going to snap my fingers."

"_How_ are you going to amuse yourself?" Link smiled.

Midna gave him a wicked grin. "You'll think of something, Link. You always make me laugh!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Still, what do we do now? Whoever he was, he could be _anywhere_, in any land, right?"

"Potentially," Zelda noted. "But consider what you told me of your journeys of ages passed. The legends of the Triforce, and of the Sacred Realm, they did not go much past Hyrule and Arylus, am I correct?"

Link nodded. The memories were still there.

"It is reasonable to assume, then, that we can narrow down his location to these two lands."

Midna bit her lip. "That's still two entire lands to search."

Zelda meekly nodded.

"We need to search magically," Midna resumed. "The Triforce is so potent, we should be able to feel it ten lands away if we work together."

"We would risk exposing ourselves," Zelda warned.

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Link decided. "I can't force you two to do so, but I can't really help you. Whoever this person is, he has possession of the most powerful magical artefact in existence. We have to find him as fast as possible."

"Midna will need to rest," Zelda responded, looking over her. "We should find somewhere."

"There's a bar over there," Midna suggested, indicating across the street. Link noted the building did indeed look like a bar, an old one at that.

"Is that truly appropriate?" Zelda questioned.

Midna shrugged, baring her blue arms. "Where else would we draw less attention?"

Zelda conceded. The group began to move, walking silently along the street towards the bar. The flow of carriages, all of different shapes and sizes, was ceaseless, and Link began to ponder how to cross the street without being struck down. His question was quickly answered when he saw a group of people stand beside the road; painted on the black surface were white lines in a jagged pattern, which seemed to form a bridge across the road. When the group waited there, the carriages eventually stopped, allowing the group to walk across the bridge to the other side.

"Here," Link hissed, pulling his companions to the coloured squares that seemed to activate this bridge. Nothing happened, but after a few moments of waiting, the carriages stopped for them too. Link tugged at Midna's arm, who pulled a timid Zelda with them as they quickly crossed through the gap.

The instant they reached the other side, the flow of carriages resumed exactly as it had been. Link tutted.

The group reached the bar and entered through the door. A wall of sound hit them, voices and some kind of music, mixed with the thick, hot air. Link was forced to pause a moment and shake his head instinctively, as a dog would try to clear its ears. He shuddered with distaste at the noise, but Midna and Zelda nudged him through the door.

Few heads turned as they entered, and the sounds of chatter did not cease. The lights were dim and multi-coloured, emitting from strange candles and lamps across the walls. The bar was seemingly very busy; most of the patrons were gathered around a duo of musicians playing odd instruments very loudly in the far corner. Link noted a table and pulled his friends to the seats.

"This is NOT what I had in mind," Zelda informed them, coughing from the thick air. Her sensitive Hylian ears felt as though they were being tortured with sound.

"What?" Midna smiled, feigning cupping her ear. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Link said, just loud enough for the pair to hear him. "So we-"

"Hey there!"

Link snapped around to see a somewhat buxom woman, skimpily dressed and wearing a colourful apron, carrying a pen and paper, trot up to them. She completely ignored Midna and Zelda, crossing straight to Link. "What can I get f'r you, hon?"

Link snorted and Midna giggled.

"What?" The woman quizzed.

Link suppressed his chuckles. "Sorry, you just remind me a lot of someone I used to know!"

"Yeah, I get that all the time," she smiled. "Now, you guys want anything?"

Zelda was about to correct her grasp of language when Link spoke, "Yeah, can I get… you got any mead?"

The woman looked blank. "Mead? What's that?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Ale then. Some ale."

The woman touched the pen to her lips and thought, before scribbling something on the paper pad. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a stronger ale for me," Midna smiled, looking at Link.

'Remember what happened the last time,' Link mouthed at her, which she shrugged off.

"And you, miss?"

"Oh, erm," Zelda tried. "Wine, perhaps?"

"Red, white or rosé?"

"Red, please," she said quickly, glad to hear something familiar.

With a further note on her paper, the woman smiled heartily at Link and skittered off into the mill of people.

Midna watched her go. "She better not try that again or I may have to boil her alive."

"Show of restraint," Link noted.

Midna ignored him, turning to Zelda. "Goddesses, did you hear the way she was gushing over him?"

"Culture certainly has changed over time," Zelda noted with distaste.

"It would be a pretty dull world if it all stayed the same," Link added.

"True," Zelda replied. "But there should be limits."

"Why dwell on the past when all we can look to is the future?" Link mused. He didn't notice Midna bite her lip.

When their drinks arrived only a few moments later, the waitress winked at Link, causing Midna to raise a sparking hand and Link to carefully press down on Midna's foot under the table. "That'll be twelve rupees ninety, please."

Having only come across the silver rupee once in his entire life, Link couldn't remember how much it was worth, but it was all they had. He carefully passed it to the waitress, whose eyes threatened to pop out of her head. "Goddess, sir, you'd better be careful flashing that much cash!" She whispered. "Don't you have anything smaller?"

Link shook his head.

The waitress drew a breath. "I'd better go see if we've got change…" She muttered before scampering off again.

Link looked at his glass of drink; he raised it to his nose and took a sniff. Certainly weak, but probably not what he was expecting. Midna and Zelda did likewise; Zelda seemed to be satisfied, while Midna adopted a wide grin and downed half the glass in one go.

The Twili shivered. "Ahhh, that's what I've been missing!" She grinned.

"Go easy on that stuff, we've got a long road ahead of us," Zelda warned.

Link caught the eyes of his companions and raised his glass. "To a new adventure."

"To saving the land once more," Zelda added, raising her own.

"To living once more," Midna finished.

They chinked their glasses and drank heartily. Whatever this ale was, it didn't truly agree with Link's taste, but it was passable. Zelda found the wine to be much blander than she expected; a far cry from the palace wines, it seemed to have been carted away from the vineyards as fast as possible. Midna, naturally, relished the strong drink.

Link finished most of his glass before noticing Zelda toying with her own near-full container. He placed his aside and caught her attention. "That bad?"

"Yes, and something else," Zelda said, looking up. "I've been thinking. The Triforce grants wishes, right?"

Link nodded.

Zelda sighed. "I just can't think why it disappeared from the Sacred Realm," she whispered. "The chamber is where it returns to when the wish is granted, right?"

Link sipped his ale. "What are you thinking?"

"You remember the tales of Li… Kokau?" Zelda caught herself.

Link nodded again.

"Ganondorf stole his way into the Sacred Realm, intending to claim the Triforce for his own."

"But he failed," Link concluded.

Zelda nodded. "His heart was far out of balance. The moment he touched the relic, it shattered."

"Power, Wisdom and Courage," Midna added.

"Yes," Zelda said sharply. Link caught on.

"Those three fragments… left the Sacred Realm… and were gifted to three individuals…" He whispered slowly, realising what Zelda was saying.

"You think," Midna sighed. "That the Triforce shattered again?"

Zelda took a sip of wine, her face twitching at the poor quality. "I believe it is more than a likely occurrence. Were he to have been granted a wish, I believe it would still rest within its chamber. And since it no longer is…" She trailed off, but no more needed to be said.

Link exhaled slowly and looked away from the others. "It's happening again, isn't it? What the scholars wrote of Kokau's adventures?"

"We were overpowered," Zelda said solemnly. "Whoever he was, he has obtained the Triforce of Power, at the very least. He could do anything with it."

"Condemn the world to darkness again," Link whispered, turning back.

"Potentially," Zelda replied. "But what I am saying is that I believe he does not possess the entire relic. The only time it has ever existed as one is in the Sacred Realm."

"You've just tripled our workload, you realise," Midna groaned.

"Perhaps," Zelda sighed, realising the implications of her words. She sipped the wine again, this time barely noticing how bad it was as she lost herself in thought.

Link turned away from the other two, his mind racing over the events that had all happened so fast.

He was alive again.

As he was, centuries ago, in his Hylian body.

He sat with familiar faces in an unfamiliar world.

It was not truly alien to him; he had watched the world evolve from afar, through lupine eyes. But never had he dreamed he would see it up close, walk among the peoples of this new world.

And among these people were potentially three individuals, each possessing a shard of the most powerful magical object in existence. Would they use it? For good, or for their own gain? Link didn't want to think about the wielder of Power, that sinister cloaked man. If he was not already a slave to power, he would surely be soon enough. A gaunt face with glowing orange eyes sprung into his mind, speaking of the corrupting influence of great power, how it twisted and broke him, made him do terrible things…

Was this changed world ready to face such an onslaught?

"Hey hon, sorry to make you wait!"

Link snapped his gaze to the waitress, who was biting her lip, as though she had bad news to deliver. "Yes?"

"Sorry, but we haven't actually got enough to give you change for that silver…" She whispered.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Really sorry! We're about thirty rupees out…"

Link plucked the silver from his pocket. "Keep the difference, just give me the change you have."

The waitress' eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you so much, sir!" She took the rupee and almost sprinted back to the bar.

Zelda watched her go. "She's lying," she said casually, resting her chin on her hand.

"I thought so," Link mused.

"And you're not bothered by this?" Midna interjected.

"Should we be?" Link replied. "Thirty rupees isn't much, we've got more important things to worry about than arguing over money, and if the Triforce really has shattered again, she should go out and spend that money as fast as she can before the world caves in…"

Midna rolled her eyes at Link. "Are we really jumping to the worst-case already? I thought you were an optimist."

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst," Link responded heavily. "What Zelda's said makes sense. The Triforce can make worlds collide, can rain darkness from the skies and let Tessek loose, and that's just the horrors we know of. Both times we've known Power to be used alone, it has threatened the very existence of the world."

Midna cleared her throat, tapping the back of her left hand.

Link nodded. "I know. You didn't use it though, did you? You were afraid of what it might bring."

Midna didn't respond, didn't want to admit Link was right. She'd convinced herself never to use the relic as an ultimate display of power, but to bear it had set off a primal fear within her, knowing that the shard had nearly ripped apart two worlds and then bathed them in eternal darkness. She refused to take the chance that using such incredible magic would seduce and consume her too. She had wielded great magic in the past, and it had brought only destruction.

Link didn't press the matter, nor did he seem to take credit for proving he knew Midna. Instead, he sipped the last of his ale. "So, can you two trace him… them… the Triforce…" He sighed, holding up his hands at the new confusion. "Whatever we're dealing with."

"We both know what we're searching for," Zelda concluded. Midna nodded. "If we combine our powers, we should be able to search most of the land for the shards."

Link looked for a window, spotting the darkness outside. It was night now, quite late, though the atmosphere in the bar had only grown more energetic as time wore on. He realised he felt… different, a little odd… Something not altogether alien, but unfamiliar… His thoughts were slowing, his eyes were growing heavy, knowing it was night outside… He was tired! The realisation made his eyes snap wide for a moment. He hadn't felt tired in so long he'd forgotten what it felt like. He chuckled silently before settling his face and turning to the others.

"We're going to need a place to stay," he told the others.

"Little wolf needs a nap," Midna whispered to Zelda, making her smile.

Link chuckled. "I bet you're both exhausted too."

Zelda automatically stifled a yawn. "Yes, somewhat."

Link noticed the waitress approaching, trying to conceal a large bag of what appeared to be rupees, by the way it jingled. She smiled at him and handed him his 'change.'

"Do you know where we might find a place to stay the night?" Link asked her.

"Expecting a good party?" The woman smiled.

Zelda gave her a blank look.

"That's the theme, right? Medieval times?"

Midna echoed it.

"Yeah, sure," Link interjected. "We just need somewhere to sleep."

"There's a motel up the road, about half a mile, they've usually got room," she replied, indicating the direction.

"Right," Link said. "Thank you very much." He rose from his seat, the others following his lead.

"Thank you for your custom!" The waitress beamed. "Please, drop by soon!"

Link nodded as he subtly ushered the others out of the bar.

The cold night air hit them like a wall. "Wow, it's cold out here," Zelda shivered, drawing her robes tight around her. The streets were much quieter now, though the buildings seemed to have taken on the noise; all along the street, windows flashed with colour and distant thumps of 'music' could be heard.

Link shook his head. "How I long for simpler times."

Zelda smiled. "I would imagine someone of our time, so learned of times long passed, said much the same thing."

"Maybe," Link shrugged. He pulled open the bag and checked the contents; he was greeted by a multitude of coloured shapes, mostly red and purple. "At least money hasn't changed much. We didn't do too badly, even if she conned money from us."

Zelda sighed. "There was once a time such a crime would see her fingers being removed, and now it is as if she does not care."

"Let it go, Zelda," Link suggested. "If we run low, we can always ask for help." He smiled at Midna.

"You'll have to ask nicely," Midna grinned.

Zelda sighed again. "I would rather we leave as little trace on this world as we can. It is not our world, and we could do great damage to it."

"Someone out there could do even greater damage," Midna reminded her.

"I know, Midna, I know, but I also know how fragile such concepts as economies are. I watched my land's economy near collapse once. We must lay our hands only on what is necessary."

"If it helps us wring this guy's neck, rupees shouldn't matter."

"Enough," Link suggested quietly. "You're both right. We need to tread carefully, but we have a mission. And the mission comes above all else. We need to rest up, and start afresh tomorrow."

He looked to both of his companions as they walked along the street, heading towards this 'motel' they were recommended.

"We're doing something we never thought we'd do, we've got a big task, we're scared and lack direction," he summarised. "We'll be in a lot better stead in the morning."

Midna sighed. "I hope you're right."

As they were promised, a sign a short distance up the road declared a 'motel' occupied the plot of land. A large building, it appeared dark and unfriendly; unlike the rest of the buildings they had encountered, it was not well lit by the magical flames this world seemed to possess everywhere. The trio crossed the field of space reserved for the horseless carriages and approached the inn-keeper, a fat, short-tempered man who spoke little and threw keys at them when he was offered their money.

The room they were offered was small and possessed an odd smell. It consisted of two beds barely large enough for one person, a well-worn chair, some kind of box hanging from the wall and a wardrobe. Zelda discovered that, by touching a switch on the wall, white light could be summoned from the orb in the ceiling.

Link looked over the beds. "You two can sleep; I'll take watch. I still don't trust this place."

Zelda ran a hand under the duvet, noting the mattress seemed to be the source of the aroma. Rolling her eyes, she discovered extra sheets in a cupboard and layered them on the bed. 'Just one night,' she told herself.

As Midna slid under the sheets of the other bed, Link settled himself into the chair, his hands clutching the hilt of the Wolf's Fang. He regarded the beautiful, flawless blade in the bright light of the room. Blessed as the Master Sword, in all the years he had wielded it, it had received not a mark. For a moment, Link wondered if the Master Sword had ever been touched since he laid it to rest all those years ago. He knew the blade to be used to long slumbers, and recalled once thinking that the world would not need to be saved again. _I was wrong, though, and I'm not even sure what we're saving this world from anyway._

Zelda laid her head on the thin pillow, shuffling on the lumpy mattress. "Link, you need to rest too. Wake me in a few hours and I'll take the next watch."

Link smiled at her. "Thank you Zelda." He looked over at Midna, who appeared to be asleep already. He recalled how she had slept more than he during their second adventure together, and how he had wondered if she dozed in his shadow during the first. On Zelda's instruction, he clicked the switch to plunge the room itself into shadow.

Zelda looked at the other two in the dim light and smiled. The task they faced was great, that much she knew for certain, but she knew without doubt that she had the best two companions to face it with. Link remained the unfazable, unstoppable force, the one who could not fail to make them feel safe, all the while ready to turn his blade to any enemy in their path. Midna possessed a grasp of magic greater than herself, this she knew, and was so committed to a task that, no matter what stood in her way, it would be done. And herself… The calm, collected thinker, the negotiator, the one who could keep her head no matter what life threw at her. She would guide them, navigate them through this strange world they found themselves in.

It still barely seemed real, and she dreamed of the same while she slept, making it seem even less so. To be alive once more, in a world so changed she barely recognised it. She was no longer a true royal; no doubt this time would have its own. She was just an ordinary woman, in an extraordinary world. She would have to adapt, and help the others to do the same.

Some hours later, Link gently nudged her awake. The night thus far had been uneventful; first light had not yet appeared. Zelda wrapped a blanket around herself before discarding it due to its aroma. Link passed her the duvet of her bed instead, and as Zelda looked on with a smile, he slid himself into bed beside his love, who immediately huddled against him. He kissed her on the lips, and joined her in sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: First Steps

Ah, so much for inspiration!To be perfectly honest I've been sitting on these chapters for years now. I was hoping to build up more of a backlog, to have more of the story complete, before posting it, but it seems that's not going to happen. Still, before, getting reviews helped me shape the story, and now I have my life a little more under control, I might be able to do just that.  
Yes, it's been another six months since I updated this fic. Given the 18-month gap the last time, it's an improvement... right? Yeah, I know, okay... Getting out in the real world sucks. Last year I wound up in severe depression after getting a horrible office job and trying to stick it for the money. I finally gave it up and took a few months off, trying my best to find some creativity, but the things I came up with during those months are not for general consumption. A couple of months after the previous chapter was posted, I got another office job, but this one's better - a smaller company, more local, with a good journey in (it would take me nearly two hours to get to my previous office) and a more prominent role in the company. My team is business-critical and I feel like I'm doing something useful here, which is great, although in the last couple of months it's going Dilbert-y just like the last one. Yay. Anyway, I'm now renting my own place close to the office (and also close to town) which gives me some freedom and independence. I'm learning the ways of the world, somewhat painfully - I owe a lot of money now and don't seem to be earning it fast enough!  
So, the chapter. Well, I know where it's going from here, and have the next couple of chapters written. This is where the storylines start to intersect and should hopefully clear up a little more, although I make no apologies for one of my trademarked endings ;) Things will really kick off next chapter.  
I do need to say a special thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I am so glad people are still willing to follow my story even after so long neglected. I hope I can fall into some kind of schedule now that my life is more stable, but unfortunately I cannot promise anything. I don't want to rush through my backlog of chapters because refining them may inspire me down the line. I would love to hear what people think of the chapter, though!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8  
First Steps

(*)

"Hey… Zelda?"

A gentle voice coaxed her back to wakefulness. The brunette woman's eyes flickered open to meet Link's. Smiling, she quickly remembered the task she had adopted the previous night and blushed, apologising.

Link shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for covering for me."

Zelda smiled meekly. She stretched her arms and legs before pushing herself up from the chair. Her eyes caught sight of the early morning light. "A true, new day…" She whispered.

"Sunrise won't be long," Link told her.

Zelda gave him a quizzical look. "You didn't sleep for long, then."

Link shrugged. "I never used to. It must be something I can't change."

"I would love to watch the Sun rise again," Zelda smiled. She took in the room once more. She noted the empty beds. "Where's Midna?"

The door clicked. Link looked up, smiled, and nodded his head as an answer.

The blue-skinned woman nudged the door closed without disturbing the tray she carried. She set it on the uncovered bed.

The smell of food caught the others' attention. Link felt his mouth water for the first time in a very long time, remembering the old pleasure of eating. As a wolf, he had no problem with hunting and eating a fresh kill, but the simple pleasure of cooked food remained unbeatable.

That said, his face fell when he caught sight of the food Midna had obtained from the small shack out front. It didn't look particularly appetizing.

"You think this is bad," Midna said flatly, noting Link's face. She took a slice of what appeared to be toast. "You should see what they call the 'Full Hyrulean' breakfast. It looks like it's been fished out of a barrel of oil!"

Link took a slice himself; it was almost cold and when he knocked it against a plate, it began to fall apart. Very dry.

Assorted pastries littered the plates on the tray, along with fruit jams that Link and Zelda found far too sweet. Midna, still able to remember Twili food, was overwhelmed by the strong flavours, but, she noted, that didn't necessarily mean she enjoyed it.

"Didn't come cheap, either," Midna announced when they had finished. She fished in the pocket of her robe and placed the change on the bed.

Link eyed the gems nervously. "Our money isn't going to last long."

"Part of that went when I ran into our eternal friend Staven at the front desk," Midna said sourly. "He was ready to throw us out as soon as you two woke up until I paid him a little extra. He's still going to get 'The Boys' to kick us out at noon."

Zelda sighed. "I'm not saying greed and money have never driven people, but…"

"…I've never seen it so obvious either," Midna finished. She picked up a blue gem and examined it in the dim light. "People here seem to be a slave to their rupees."

Link grunted, turning his head to the window. "At least there's some good news," he said, brightening. The others turned to follow his gaze, both cracking smiles. Link rose and opened the large window, revealing a small balcony beyond, and the trio stepped out onto it.

Far away, over the horizon, rays of gold exploded into the morning sky. As they watched, the magnificent Sun climbed over the edge of the world, and they felt its warmth rush out into the land. They remained there until the beautiful light had steadied, and the Sun had begun its daily climb into the sky.

Zelda and Link clutched the balcony's handrails, both beaming almost as much as the Sun. "Beautiful," whispered Zelda. Link nodded in response.

The magical moment was broken by the clearing of a Twili throat. Link and Zelda turned to face her.

"Before we all get teary-eyed at the old ball of fire…"

Link rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't like watching the sunrise."

Midna sighed, flicking her hands up in defeat.

"Besides," Link added, turning back to it. "It means our friend under the cloak hasn't yet harnessed the Triforce, or there wouldn't be any sunlight today…"

Zelda sighed. "Quite possibly true," she noted. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and turned to Midna.

"Let's find him," the Twili suggested.

Zelda nodded.

"What do you need?" Link asked.

Zelda turned to him. "Some space, and no interruptions."

"Right," he agreed, returning to the room. He pushed both beds to the very edges of the room, clearing a space on the floor.

"Here," Midna said from behind him, throwing him a small scrap of stiff paper as he turned. He read the front: 'DO NOT DISTURB', as well as a suggestive, scribbled image of a bed. Looking back at Midna, she added, "I've seen them on the doors all over the place. Might as well try the same thing, right?"

Link shrugged and did so, placing the chair behind the door and settling into it. Midna and Zelda knelt in the cleared space on the floor, facing each other. Link very quickly realised something. "Hang on, isn't this going to release light and shadow magic in the same place?" He said nervously.

"Yes," Midna nodded. "I think that's Zelda's plan."

Link shot Zelda a nervous glance.

"Do not be alarmed, Link," Zelda assured him. "We need the merged power of light and shadow to search farther than one power could alone. I practised awakening my powers last night." To demonstrate, she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. Golden sparks danced around her digits, and seemed to be directed by turns of her head and motions of her fingers.

"We'll try to limit the amount of power we use," Midna said seriously. "I think my magic is steady now."

"What happens if you lose control?" Link inquired nervously.

"It shouldn't happen," Zelda declared. "But if it does, my advice would be to drive your sword between us."

Link gave her an odd look.

Zelda calmly explained, "The Wolf's Fang is a blessed blade, Link. It carries its own enchantments, and its own magic. It should be enough to disrupt our merged magic, and allow us to break it apart."

"I'm still not sure about this," Link said quietly.

"We can handle this, Link," Midna reassured him. "Please… trust us."

Link took a moment to consider, before drawing the Wolf's Fang, resting it against his leg. "I trust you both," he said sincerely. "It's magic I have an issue with trusting."

"Agreed," Midna nodded. "But we can do this." She turned to Zelda and gave the other once-royal a firm nod.

Zelda echoed the nod and bowed her head to the floor. She placed her hands, palms down and cupped, before her knees, lightly touching the floor. Midna copied her before bowing her own head.

"_Acetan luris chersher kuro…"_ Zelda whispered, her voice taking on a familiar, yet haunting, otherworldly ring, and Link felt himself clutching the sword's hilt tighter than ever. Zelda repeated the words three times, her voice becoming rhythmic and more pronounced.

Midna mouthed the words as she listened intently for the correct pronunciation. On Zelda's fourth repetition, she began to cast the same spell with Zelda. Their voices chanted the words, now somehow much stronger; the words were powerfully weighted, and Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he felt the air thicken. He knew at once what that meant.

Magic.

Powerful, _powerful_ magic.

In his mind's eye he saw gold and ghostly black shapes circle the pair on the floor. Light and Shadow magic swirled within the room, at first separate, before overlapping… merging… Uniting.

The powerful energy shimmered into being, thickening the air and straining the casters' control. Midna and Zelda gritted their teeth, panting as they repeated the incantation, barely in time with each other. Finally the spell reach a peak.

"_CHERSHER!"_ Zelda declared, pressing her hands flat against the floor; just in time, Midna echoed the gesture, and the powerful magic exploded out of the room.

(*)

HYCOMM (ARYLUS): SIGNAL ||…

SIMPLE MESSAGING SERVICE  
01113332525 (08:11AM): Green, its Black, code 1 emergency now!  
Me (08:12AM): Black? How TT did u get my no?  
01113332525 (08:12AM): Dont ask. This no does not go beyond u n me, k?  
Me (08:12AM): Yes. What up?  
01113332525 (08:12AM): Major source of powerful magic in Arylus, near u. Get there fast  
Me (08:13AM): How do u no?  
01113332525 (08:13AM): Morons in military dont encrypt their alert messages. Hacked in rite on time  
Me (08:13AM): Impressive  
01113332525 (08:14AM): Forget how, jst get there NOW! Mil wll b all over it quick!  
Me (08:14AM): Address?  
01113332525 (08:14AM): Motel in Turris. Address is coming next

(*)

It was an exhilarating rush, to harness that magnificent power once more. Midna relished the chance to use it. This power had been the key to defeating Ganondorf. It had destroyed Azréalus.

_It had killed Link…_

'_Midna, focus!'_

Zelda's voice sounded in her mind, and Midna shoved the thoughts aside. Instead, she devoted her mind and power to the magic rushing through the land.

The united power of light and shadow expanded without limit, reaching out to the very borders of the land like a wave upon the sea, and the wielders rode that wave; it carried their eyes and their hands as they combed the land, searching, feeling for the unmistakable power of the Triforce.

Much time passed, but the signature would not show itself. Both Midna and Zelda focused harder; Midna shared the feel of the Triforce of Power with Zelda as they concentrated, searching as hard as they could through the haze of golden-black magic.

There was an almighty crash.

Both women could not tell where, and the distraction was just enough to crack their concentration.

Like a column of sand collapsing under its own weight, the magic began to unravel. Both sorceresses immediately refocused their powers, but it was too late. The magics began to break apart, and soon it became apparent they would have to do the opposite, force the powers apart safely. With a powerful shot of both magics, the united power shattered, the millions of invisible pieces glistening to their senses as they vanished into the air.

Midna and Zelda collapsed forwards, almost knocking each others' heads as they caught themselves. Panting from exertion, Zelda was the first to look up. Blinking, she looked away, before returning her gaze to the apparent source of the commotion.

"Midna…" Zelda whispered.

The Twili hissed at her failure, but wrenched her head up.

"Oh for Din's sake…" She said flatly.

Unsurprisingly, the sound originated from Link, seemingly from pinning a second man against the wardrobe.

With the room door.

Sure enough, the frame was empty, and the chair Link had sat upon was overturned. Link had the door turned sideways, and appeared to have quite effectively blocked this individual from leaving. A sour look of feral anger was on his face. The newcomer appeared to be fearing for his life.

"You were at it for about an hour, then I heard knocking at the door," Link growled, focusing his strength on holding the door in position, his eyes locked with the man's face. "I get up to look through the hole, next thing I know, I'm on the floor seeing stars, the door's on top of me, and _he's_ on top of the door!"

Midna gave a dry laugh, picturing the pile. "Who the devil is he?" She fired, picking herself up off the ground.

The man was struggling against the door, rattling the weak wood of the wardrobe in the process. He had lightly tanned skin and long black hair, the fringe of which was long enough to shade his eyes. Most interesting were his ears.

"You're Hylian," Zelda noticed.

Link saw she was right; his ears were indeed pointed underneath the long curtains of black hair. The first Hylian they'd all seen in a long time.

"All right, start talking," Midna ordered, appearing beside Link. "Who are you?"

"I- I can't tell you," the man gasped, still struggling against the door.

Midna gave a shark smile, grasped the hinge and twisted the door, pressing the edge into the man's neck. As he coughed and spluttered, Midna casually asked, "How about now?"

"O-okay! Okay!" The man choked. Midna relaxed the door. "L-let me down! I'll explain!"

Midna glanced sideways at Link, catching his eye and nodding. Link sighed and relaxed, allowing the man to retake his feet. He appeared not much older than their current bodies, late twenties at a rough guess, and about as tall as Link. As Link removed the door to replace it on the hinges, it revealed strange clothes reminiscent of the young man they'd met the previous night. A thin grey jacket was open onto a light, purple-coloured shirt, and he wore trousers made of thin grey material. The man collapsed to his knees, gasping for air.

"Care to explain yourself?" Zelda inquired.

The man nodded. "Yes, but we have to leave, now!" He rose and bolted for the door, only to resume his coughing and spluttering; Link's quick hands had seized the collar of his shirt, causing him to jerk backwards and nearly collapse once more.

"Answers first," Link demanded, yanking the man back to him before pushing forwards, settling him on his feet.

The man rounded on Link, his eyes pleading. "You are the magic users, yes?" He said quietly.

"Magic?" Midna said, feigning ignorance.

"For your own safety," the man continued, "follow me out of here!"

"And what if we don't?" Zelda shot at him.

At that moment, the sounds of machinery could be heard through the open window. Curious, Zelda approached it to see a black carriage move sedately into the pitch field, choosing a spot for itself and settling. From within it, two men wearing dark clothes appeared. Their eyes were covered by strips of dark material. Unlike their guest, both were human.

Zelda was suddenly yanked to the floor by a hand, which was just as quickly removed; from the crash of furniture, Midna had just thrown him against the bed.

"You saw them?" Came a weak voice.

Zelda turned to see him picking himself up from the floor, shaking in minor pain. She nodded warily.

The man dusted himself off. "They're here to take you with them. And people they take, don't come back."

Link picked up the Wolf's Fang from the floor, spinning it. "Thanks for the warning. We can handle ourselves."

"Not against them," came the reply. "They're extremely dangerous, trust me!"

"Why should we? You barged into our room uninvited," Zelda shot. "As far as I care, they're just looking for a room!"

"Look," the man pleaded. "They are coming for you because you have magic. They will bring you with them, willing or not." He glanced sideways at Link. "And they'll kill you if you even step in front of them." He looked back at Midna and Zelda. "You have magic, right? Get out of here, a place of your choosing!"

Zelda gave Midna an uncertain look, as though willing to trust this man's words. Midna responded with a face that suggested they had less to lose by trusting him.

"Just go, NOW!"

"Fine," Midna said, as Link walked over to them, sword sheathed and ready to warp. She nodded at Zelda, who reached out and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. "And you're coming with us!"

"No, wait!" Was the unfinished protest as Midna gave a grunt of effort, hugged the group together and sent them swirling into the void.

Moments later, the two black-suited human men stepped into a room reminiscent of a tornado strike. With a quiet obscenity, they spun about their heels and left.


End file.
